Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine blade lifting device having a length, a width and a height, where said lifting device is suitable for lifting and handling a wind turbine blade or a part of a wind turbine blade, also having a length, a width and a height, where the lifting device comprises a chassis, where said chassis comprises at least one set of connection means for coupling to a lifting apparatus, and where said chassis further comprises means for engaging a wind turbine blade or a blade part.
Description of Related Art
The invention further relates to a method for installing at least a part of a wind turbine blade, e.g., a full wind turbine blade or an inner blade part for a partial pitch wind turbine blade comprising an inner blade part and an outer blade part.